Hold Me
by janeite82791
Summary: Takes place during "The Man in the Cell." A/H romance!


Disclaimer: I don't own "Bones." Obviously. If I did, the events of "The Witch in the Wardrobe" would have happened WAY sooner.

A/N: This takes place during 2x12, "The Man in the Cell." The title is snagged from the Weezer song. Feedback is greatly appreciated! In fact, this is only my second story and I'm already addicted to the reviews!

Hold Me

"How did this even get in here? I thought that there was security!" Angela choked out. She turned on her heel and hurried out of her office, clearly about to lose what little composure she had left.

Hodgins didn't hesitate before taking off after her, barely glancing at Brennan, Cam, and Zach as they stood horrified by Epps' gruesome delivery. He heard their urgent conversation resume, but couldn't be bothered to make out what they were saying. Angela was scared. That was all that mattered right now.

He found her sitting on the stairs in the corner of the lab, leaning dejectedly against the railing, her face in her hands. Hodgins paused to look at her. At that moment, he hated Epps more than he ever had before for making her look so lost and helpless. There were a few cases, like this one, that really got under her skin and truly upset her. She was usually so vivacious and full of an infectious charm that never failed to lift his spirits and break through his angry ranting. He couldn't stand it when she was in pain. He was just glad that, this time, he didn't have to try to cover his feelings as he comforted her.

Hodgins made his way to the staircase and sat down next to her. He made no move to touch her or even to speak. He wanted her to take all the time she needed.

Angela heard the stair creak and caught a whiff of his familiar scent as he sat down. She wasn't surprised he followed her. She wouldn't admit it, but she was glad he had. His presence alone seemed to ease a bit of the tension she felt. Slowly, she lowered her hands and looked at him. His expression was so tender, she felt her face crumple again and new tears form in her eyes. She leaned over and buried her face in his neck, trying to steady her breathing. He kissed the top of her head.

"Hey, Ange," he said softly into her hair. "It's okay." As if to strengthen his words, he grabbed her hand and stroked the back with his thumb. She pulled away a bit and looked up at him.

"How can it be okay?" she said incredulously, the barest hint of anger in her voice. "How can it be okay when a monster like that is out there? It was awful enough when Epps was killing strangers, but he's after us now, Jack. He's after our friends! After Brennan! It's too close. It feels too much like…"

She couldn't bring herself finish, but she didn't need to. Hodgins knew exactly what she meant. He of all people didn't need reminding of the last time members of the Jeffersonian team had been targeted by a serial killer. He tried to suppress the sickening dread in the pit of his stomach. He had to take a deep breath and consciously remind himself that he was in the airy, open lab and not that car that would forever haunt him. He couldn't lose it now. Not when Angela needed him.

He shifted himself on the stair so he was completely facing her and put his hands on her shoulders, pulling her a little closer.

"Baby, I know it feels that way, but I swear, it's not," he said firmly, looking into her eyes. "Everyone's okay this time. We're all here. We're all safe. We're gonna catch him, okay? All of us together."

Angela sniffled slightly and managed a small smile.

"Hey," she said, with the first hint of humor since this whole thing began. She grabbed the lapel of his lab coat. "That's my line, mister."

Hodgins smiled back and shrugged slightly.

"What can I say? I only steal from the best."

With that, he leaned in and placed a soft kiss on her lips. He felt her sigh and relax slightly. When he pulled back, her smile had faded.

"How am I going to get through this?" Her voice was a little desperate. "That heart—I mean, I've never -- Nothing like that's ever happened to me before…"

"You're going to stay strong and help us put this bastard away. We can't do it without you, Ange," Hodgins said with utter conviction.

"Brennan said it was because _you_ needed me," Angela said softly. If he didn't know better, Hodgins would have said she sounded almost shy.

"I do," he replied seriously. "I do need you. I always have."

They stared at each other for a moment, words unnecessary. Suddenly, Angela pulled him into a tight hug, his beard tickling her cheek.

"Thank you," she whispered simply.

In that moment, Angela was both elated and scared out of her mind, Epps temporarily forgotten. This thing between her and Hodgins was still so new. How was it possible she was in this deep after only what felt like a few short weeks? She had no idea. All she knew was that, whatever it was, it was real. Probably more real than anything she had experienced before. And she needed him, too. Maybe she couldn't say it out loud just yet, but it was true.

Finally, they broke their embrace and Angela got to her feet. She straightened her skirt and brushed a few stray tears off her cheeks. She held out her hand to Hodgins.

"Okay," she said, after a deep breath. "Let's fry this son of a bitch."

Hodgins grinned and stood up, grasping her proffered hand.

"You got it, baby."

They walked back to the platform hand in hand and got to work.


End file.
